Natsu Dragneel
Summary Natsu Dragneel is a Fairy Tail Member and the MC of Fairy Tail Profile Name: E'therious '''N'atsu 'D'ragneel ('''E.N.D.) Alias: Salamander Series: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Classification: '''Human/Mage revived by his brother Zeref as a possible partial demon. '''Powers & Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, stamina, dexterity, enhanced hearing(could hear talk from soldiers on a distant island from way out at sea), enhanced smell, adept in use of Dragon Slayer Magic, can expel flames from any part of his body, heat of his flames can increase proportionally to his emotional state, immunity to most types of flames, resistance to certain binding techniques (could burn away Sting's stigmata therein freeing his movement), can solidify flames to cling to surfaces, can propel himself considerable heights with his flames, his flames are resistant to flame manipulation l Time stop resistance, curse power, immunity to magic sealing in END Form Attack Potency: At least Small City Level (comparable to Gray who was capable of at least this level of freezing potency) l At least City Level+ l Mountain Level+ l likely Island Level l at least Small Island level, likely higher l Island Level+ l Country Level+ Range: Several kilometers Speed: Hypersonic+ l Massively hypersonic l Massively hypersonic l l Massively hypersonic+, Sub-relativistic reactions l Massively hypersonic l Massively hypersonic+, Sub-relativistic reactions l Massively hypersonic+, Sub-relativistic reactions Durability: At least Small City Level (stronger than Tartaros demons' who withstood an LFD roar and other attacks) l City Level+ l l likely Mountain Level+ l likely Island Level l at least Small Island level, likely higher l Island Level+ l Country Level+ Lifting Strength: At least Class K+ Striking Strength: Class GJ (capable of collapsing large buildings) l Class TJ+ l Class PJ+ l Class PJ+ l Class EJ l Class EJ Stamina: Extremely large, can fight multiple opponents consecutively without break, battled Gray for 3 days before Erza's interference, can replenish stamina by eating fire Intelligence: Natsu is a bull-headed, hot-blooded, and reckless youth with a short attention span and poor common sense. He is often regarded as an idiot by those close to him and rarely ponders over the little details before charging into a fight. Nevertheless, he is an incredibly skilled hand-to-hand combatant who can easily take on entire cohorts of armed soldiers with ease and minimal use of his Magic, being recognized as one of the guild's best brawlers and was a candidate to become an S-Rank Mage Standard Equipment: Igneel´s Scarf Weaknesses: Becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation Notable Techniques: - Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Fire Dragon; lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Consequently, Fire Dragon Slayer magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. *Fire Dragon Iron Fist: Natsu's signature move. Natsu engulfs his fist in flames and punches the target. *Fire Dragon Roar: Natsu releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth. *Fire Dragon Talon: Natsu ignites his feet in flames thereby increasing his kicking power. *Fire Dragon Wing Attack: Natsu sets his hand ablaze to attack any opponent within his immediate vicinity. - Lightning Fire Dragon Mode: ''After eating Laxus' lightning and having the flames and lightning inside his body fuse together, Natsu gained the ability to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. *Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar: Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his Fire Dragon's roar. *Lightning Fire Dragon's Fist: Natsu's alternate version of his Fire Dragon's Iron fist. *Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer: Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent. *Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame: Natsu's alternate, more powerful version of his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame *Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade: Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of is Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. - ''Fire Dragon King Spells: '' *Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist: Natsu first charges his fist, releasing a huge amount of fire in the process. After a brief delay, he punches his target with immense for so strong, in fact, that it shatters even the biggest of his foes to pieces. *Fire Dragon King's Roar: An enhanced and empowered version of his Fire Dragon's Roar, that Natsu used to take down an entire battalion's worth of soldiers of the Alvarez Empire and destroyed a vast space of earth in the process. - ''Fire Dragon King Mode: After ten months of training to store and manipulate Igneel's remaining power bequeathed to him, Natsu is capable of using the power of the Fire Dragon King. Was enough power for him to more than rival Zeref. Key: Sun Village Arc/Tartarus Arc l Alvarez Empire Arc l Flame Dragon King Mode l Igneel Inheritance l E.N.D. l Human l Seven Flame List of Wins/Victories: Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) Portgas D. Ace This was Alvarez-Arc Base Natsu Meruem (Hunter x Hunter) Meruem Profile This was Dragonforce Natsu (Tartaros Arc) List of Loses/Defeats: List of Draws/Inconclusive: Category:Natsu Dragneel Category:Fairy Tail Category:Protagonist Category:Fire User Category:Characters